Decisiones
by A Masochistic Lamb
Summary: cambios y cancelaciones. 1.Vacaciones: Mi corazón latía desbocado cuando me di media vuelta y me eche a correr, dos segundos después estaba parado frente a mí, negando lentamente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa torcida impresa en su rostro


**Aquí otra de mis locas ideas!**

**Summary: **Serie de cambios y cancelaciones en las decisiones de los personajes de twilight.

_La vida esta dictaminada por las decisiones que tomamos __día a día. Nuestras decisiones son las que nos forjan como personas. y son las que determinan nuestro futuro, o la posible ausencia del mismo_

**Isabella Marie Swan  
****Edad: **15 años, 11 meses  
**Localización****:** Forks, Washington

**Decisión**** #7328 ****de**** B**ELLA **S**WAN  
Dejar de pasar las 2 semanas de vacaciones de verano de Charlie en Forks.  
Decisión no tomada.

**Resultado:**

**V**ACACIONES

**decisión**** #7328a: B**ELLA **S**WAN

Detestaba pasar dos semanas de mis vacaciones con Charlie, no porque me molestara su compañía, sino porque realmente odiaba Forks.  
Forks es un pequeño pueblecito ubicado en la península de Olympic al noroeste del Estado de Washington, está usualmente cubierto de nubes y aproximadamente el 99% de días del año son lluviosos, por lo cual no es para nada mi estilo. La lluvia y yo nunca hemos sido buenos amigos, ni tampoco el frio.  
Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Reneé acerca de esto, no quería volver a vacacionar en Forks el próximo año, estaba a punto de cumplir 16 años en un mes y tendría que escucharme. Pensé en lo mal que se sentiría Charlie y entonces me sentí culpable, necesitaba alguna solución para mi problema. Charlie también necesitaba vacaciones, así que podríamos pasarlas en algún lugar menos lluvioso y mas soleado, como Florida. Sonreí ante mi nueva idea, mis padres no podían rechazarla.

Hoy en la tarde decidí salir a caminar un poco, para variar, porque llegue a la conclusión de que permanecer encerrada tampoco iba a ayudar a mejorar mi estado de ánimo. Salí a buscar una librería, o una biblioteca, lo que sea que me distrajera un poco. Por suerte había parado de llover hace media hora por lo cual el impermeable no era necesario.  
Entre a la biblioteca pública y me entretuve por varias horas, leyendo un libro que me llamó la atención, eran historias de terror, no es que fuera fanática de ellas, pero no había encontrado nada mejor y las historias parecían muy buenas. La bibliotecaria me dirigió una sonrisa.  
— Cariño, si quieres puedes llevarlo a casa, lo devolverás después, ya es tarde ¿eres la hija del Jefe Swan, cierto?  
— Si, Bella Swan — asentí — ¿en serio puedo llevármelo?  
— Por supuesto querida. — le agradecí y salí de la biblioteca.

Cuando salí la negrura de la noche me tomo por sorpresa, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, Charlie de seguro se iba a preocupar pronto, sino es que ya lo estaba. Apresure un poco el paso, atravesando el parque y rogando porque la lluvia no se dejara venir.  
Pase por un callejón completamente oscuro, era un atajo, pero nunca lo había tomado, entonces escuche un sonido que me sobresaltó, reí con nerviosismo, quizá solo había sido un gato pisando una lata, después el sonido se repitió, y escuché pasos que se acercaban a mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo del callejón por el mismo lado por el que había entrado.  
Gire a mi derecha y observe la silueta de un hombre, más bien un chico de aspecto desgarbado, estaba recargado contra la pared a unos metros de mi. Entrecerré los ojos para observar mejor al desconocido pero no pude porque estaba envuelto en las sombras.  
— ¿Quien está ahí? — dije tratando que mi voz sonara valiente.  
El desconocido soltó una risa que me dejo helada.  
— ¿Importa? — contesto con voz suave como el terciopelo.  
— ¿Quien eres? — exigí  
— Que más da si te lo digo. — Dio unos pasos cautelosos en mi dirección — Pero supongo que tienes el derecho de saber...  
— ¿Quien eres? — el desconocido estaba a unos pasos de mi.

Lo observe con detenimiento, tendría aproximadamente unos diecisiete años, era alto y delgado, tenía la piel blanca como el alabastro, el cabello de un castaño rojizo y sus ojos eran de color caramelo, debajo de ellos había unas marcadas ojeras purpuras. Sus facciones eran perfectas, parecía un supermodelo sacado de una revista. ¿Que hacia alguien como el aquí en Forks?  
— Edward — tomo mi mano y la besó, tenía la piel fría como el hielo.

Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta igualar el color del carbón, un estremecimiento recorrió mi columna y aleje mi mano de sus perfectos labios. El color se arrebolo en mi rostro y la expresión de él se volvió más dura, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y sus ojos se oscurecieron aun más, si eso era posible. Trastabillé al dar dos pasos hacia atrás mientras que Edward me miraba con insistencia, su mirada me intimidaba, me hacía sentir incomoda, no porque fuera realmente atractivo, no, era algo mas algo mucho peor.

Mi corazón latía desbocado cuando me di media vuelta y me eche a correr, dos segundos después estaba parado frente a mí, negando lentamente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa torcida impresa en su rostro. Mi respiración era irregular y el pánico se asomaba por mis ojos. Edward me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y en sus ojos pude ver todo un torrente de sensaciones; primero su mirada estaba vacía, parecía que él fuera un cazador y yo su presa, tal como si estuviera siendo llevado por el instinto, después la indecisión brillaba en sus ojos negros, seguida por la culpa y finalmente algo que interpreté como lástima. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando él puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios, indicándome que no era buena idea. Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, mientras que las lágrimas rozaban mis ojos.  
— Perdóname — susurro inclinándose sobre mi oído.

Cerré mis ojos y una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla mientras que los labios de Edward rozaban delicadamente mi mandíbula, descendiendo hasta mi cuello, los dos aspiramos hondo al mismo tiempo y luego solté un suspiro, el beso mi cuello y después sus dientes atravesaron sin ninguna dificultad la piel de mi garganta. Ahogue un quejido de dolor aferrándome a él, entrelace mis dedos detrás de su cuello y él se tenso por un momento, mis rodillas flaquearon y él me sujeto por la cintura.  
— ¡Edward! — una voz de soprano grito a veinte metros de nosotros.

Escuche murmullos provenientes de esa dirección y abrí los ojos, dirigiendo la mirada hacia allí. Seis figuras humanas estaban agazapadas, Edward separo sus fríos labios de mí y les lanzo un gruñido parecido al de un animal.  
— Hijo...  
Edward me volvió a acercar a sus labios pétreos... Mis parpados se vencían lentamente.  
Entonces todo se volvió negro...

* * *

**Reviews???**

Por favor??? Si, por favor???


End file.
